On the Path of Success
by Nascar-Fan-99-1-2-29-88
Summary: She was sixteen when she got her first job as a professional race car driver, follow Summer Keselowski from the start in the NASCAR Truck Series to being full time in the Cup series while juggling family, school and work as well as find love along the wa.


_**Summary: Follow NASCAR driver Summer Keselowski as she starts off her NASCAR career at a young age as she juggles family, work and school, with also encountering love along the way when she moves up in NASCAR. Enjoy :D :D. The first chapter is where half of it shows how Summer got her inspiration for racing and the other half is where she had gotten the chance to be in racing. Hope you guys won't get confused :D**_

_**.x.**_

_**February 12, 1998**_

It was a beautiful day in Rochester Hills, Michigan as thirteen year old Summer Keselowski was sitting on the couch with her best friend since birth Johnny Marcus as they were watching the 1998 Daytona 500.

"Would you ever consider a career in NASCAR?" Summer asked.

"Uh, what?" Johnny asked.

"A career in NASCAR," Summer repeated. "Would you ever consider being involved in NASCAR?" Summer asked.

Johnny shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe, I guess. How about you?" He asked.

"Yeah," Summer said. "I want to be a driver ever since I started watching NASCAR when I was five, whenever a Pittsburgh Steelers game wasn't televised for no reason whatsoever" She added. "But I don't think women could have too much success in the series," She added. "Especially when it comes to the Cup series,"

"Seriously?" Johnny asked. "Women had moderate success in NASCAR," He added. "Heck, Lauren Durango is trying to prove that women could win in the Cup series," He said, referring to rookie Winston Cup driver Lauren Durango who was making her Cup debut in the Daytona 500, who had qualified twelfth for the event.

"Yeah, moderate," Summer said with a roll of her eyes. "Success crashing into the walls and wrecking each and every week," She added.

"Look, maybe they do," Johnny started. "But, you're going to be different," He said.

"How so?" Summer asked.

"You're going to take to the track like a winner and win races," Johnny said.

"Johnny's right Summer," Summer's mother Kay Keselowski said as she'd walked into the room and sat on the couch that was near where Johnny and Summer were sitting.

"Really, Mom?" Summer asked.

"Sure you would. You got the potential for it," Kay said.

"But—" Summer said.

"No buts Summer," Johnny said. "You're going to be a great driver, and that's the bottom line," He added. "Hey, you already got two fans in me and you're mother," Johnny said. After what he said, he quickly backtracked his thought before asking Kay, "that is, if you want Summer to be involved in NASCAR?"

"I do," Kay said. "I think she'll do great," She added.

_**.x.**_

_**February 12, 2001**_

Sixteen year old Summer Keselowski had woken up to the sound of her stereo playing the song _Eye of the Tiger. _Summer got out of her bed and walked to the closet where she'd picked the outfit that consisted of: a Brains Zombies Like This Girls T-Shirt underneath a black zip-up Addidas sweater, Grey Flag Denim Skinny Jeans and white Converse low top sneakers with her hair in a high pony tail. She'd walked over to her dresser which contained her makeup and hair stuff and grabbed a picture, which was a birthday present for her brother Brad which Summer and Brad just happen to be born on the same day, but just a year apart.

Summer walked out of the room and into the kitchen where Brad was sitting there eating breakfast with their other brother Brian. "Morning Brad, morning Brian," Summer said as she searched through the cabinets and looked for some food.

"Morning birthday girl," Brad said as he hugged Summer from behind. "Here's your present," He said as Summer turned around. Summer grabbed the gift from Brad, opened the box to see a picture of the two when Brad was a year old and Summer was fourth months old as they were lying on the couch together.

"Flip it over," Brad said.

Summer flipped over the picture and saw what was written in the back:

_Summer,_

_Can't believe that you're already sixteen years old. It seemed like just yesterday that you were brought home from the hospital. I just wanted to say that you are a great sister which I'm grateful to have. Happy birthday Summer!_

_-Brad_

"Aww thanks Brad," Summer said as she hugged Brad. When she let go of him, Summer said, "Look, I know it isn't much, but this was all I could think of." She handed him the photo that she was holding. "Happy birthday Brad," She said.

Brad looked at the photo, which was glued photo of him when he was a baby on a piece of paper and on the back of the paper it said: _To Brad: Thanks for being a great better for the seventeen years that you were alive and being a great older brother in the years to come. You're awesome! Xoxo, Summer_

"Thanks sis," Brad said as he hugged Summer for the second time. When he let go of Summer, Summer was about to go into the living room when Brian stopped her and said, "Happy birthday Summer," and handed Summer a small box. Summer opened the box to reveal a pair of heart-shaped earrings.

"Thanks Brian," Summer said as she hugged Brian. When she let go of Brian, she walked into the living room where she saw Kay sitting on one of the couches with two presents beside her. Summer sat beside her as Kay said, "Happy birthday sweetie,"

"Thanks Mom," Summer said as Kay handed her one of the presents, which was an envelope. Summer opened it up to see a ticket to Daytona Beach, Florida. "Mom, you got me a ticket to Florida?" Summer asked.

"Well, I and your father did," Kay said. "It would make more sense when you open this," She said as she handed Summer a bag. Summer opened the bag to reveal a stack of papers.

"Mom, what is this?" Summer asked.

"It's a contract," Kay said.

"Contact for _what?" _Summer asked.

Kay sighed before asking, "Remember saying when you were thirteen that you wished to become a NASCAR driver?"

Without thinking about it, Summer said, "Yeah,"

"Well, me and your father thought about it, then we went to the head guys in NASCAR to convince you to be in NASCAR for a least a year despite the fact that you're not eighteen and, they'd allowed it," Kay said.

"Really?" Summer said happily.

"Yes," Kay said.

Summer hugged Kay and said, "Thank you guys so freaking much!"


End file.
